


Study With Me

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling to the other side of town to get notes for her science class, Nano finds that text books and pizzas aren't the only things persuading her to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study With Me

Latched simply by golden hinges and held shut by its perfectly paired handle, the apartment door seemed to be only a simple barricade. One that could be easily pushed aside, a loose lid to the desired end, but to Nano it was the most intimidating structure she ever feared to face. It stood resiliently, separating her from her end goal, the entire reason she was out and about on the opposite end of town.

Shifting from one foot to the next in her comfortable flats she debated on the tiniest of details. Her first wonder was what kind of knock she should try. If she put all her power into it she might be able to create an audible thump to secure her presence, when in reality all she wanted to do was clip out a catchy tune she caught on the radio.

Opting for the second option, she rapped lightly on the wooden door a bass line that made her toes tap earlier that day. Nano waited patiently, rocking back on her heels to stumble graciously forward on the balls of her feet as she blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. The hot weather never was kind to her delicate hair or her porcelain skin, burning her quicker than she thought scientifically possible. Weighing on whether she try and knock again she patted her loose satchel, checking for the umpteenth time that she still had everything she needed.

Quickly growing tired of waiting Nano knocked again, forcefully pushing her fist to compress tightly to the wood, as if compelling her skin to the door would echo the sound. Scrunching her lips together Nano yet again waited as patiently as she could, desperately trying to control her foot not to expectantly tap.

Nano’s eyes grew twice in size when the door in front of her opened to present a man she wasn’t expecting to see. A lanky man possibly more than twice her height held open the door wearing a thick hoodie that was obviously too big for him; the hem hung just above his knees and the sleeves dangled loosely off his hands. Nano struggled to swallow as she prayed the man was wearing shorts underneath the hoodie, “Um, u-uh… Is Lalna here..?” She squeaked out darting her eyes to look past the man into the apartment.

“Oh…” The man spoke with a soft voice, “You’re not the pizza.”

Holding back the instinct to contort her face in confusion she cleared her throat, “Um, no, clearly not. Is this the right place? Does Lalna live here?” She loosened her petite frame trying to become comfortable, preparing herself to receive bad news.

The tall man laughed moving his elongated legs to the side of the doorframe, “You have the right place, come on in.” He swept his hand through the air to gesture for Nano to enter.

Bowing her head with a quick dip of thanks she slipped past the stranger into the cozy apartment. She eyed around the open spaced area, noticing the sleek television and sound system positioned in front of a large sofa sectional. Nano tried to keep her mouth shut as she marveled at the glorious six foot tall windows that gently allowed the afternoon sun to stream through.

“Just let me get Lalna for you.” Nano spun back around to find the tall man directly next to her, “I’m Xephos, his roommate by the way.” He offered a calm hand, extending his long fingers midair. Nano gingerly accepted the hand adding another curt nod as she was taken aback by the lost chivalrous act, “And that’s Honeydew on the couch,” He tipped his head to the side breaking eye contact to look back to the living room set.

Nano released the hand in time to see a nonchalant wave from above the head of the sofa. She smiled at the laidback scene and felt more at ease from the soft voiced Xephos, “I’m Nano. I’m here to get some notes from Lalna. He’s kind of tutoring me for my chem class. Silly that an elective called ‘Intro to Chemistry’ would be so content intensive!” She giggled falling into the comfort of the situation, “I’m only in school for a double major of history and journalism, don’t know why chem was a recommended elective.”

Padding silently over to the sofa Xephos smiled at Nano’s rambles, “Yeah, course requirements are strange that way.” He picked up a forlorn controller and easily slipped it into his grip.

“Mate… Lalna?” An energetic voice popped up from the sofa which Nano pinned to Honeydew as she rounded the bulky furniture item to get a better look at the set up.

“Oh! Yeah, almost forgot!” Xephos exclaimed with a slightly annoyed undertone to his voice, “Hey! Lalna! Get your ass out here!”

Honeydew chuckled as he cycled through the pause menu options in their co-op game, waiting for Xephos to return to his seat. Nano stretched her arms as she watched the lanky Xephos press his back against the stockier man’s shoulder, leaning into him to get warm. She smiled as she watched how comfortable they were with one another and even sighed in relief when she saw the peak of tight shorts underneath Xephos’ adorned hoodie that was snug on his thighs.

A loud slam of a door altered Nano to the present, spinning her around for the second time. She beamed her fluttering smile as the familiar blonde made his way down the long hall to the living room. Lalna stopped a few feet from Nano to stare in a dumbfounded state, “You’re not the pizza…”

Nano cracked into a fit of giggles before resting her lips to a casual smile, “Yeah, I’ve been getting that a lot lately.”

Lalna grinned back sheepishly, “You’re here for the notes right? Sorry I forgot to give them to you between classes.” He scratched his neck as he looked to the duo on the sofa. “Xephos, are you still in your gym clothes?”

From the couch Xephos snickered, “Yeah, I was too lazy when I got home to change.” He answered sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration. Xephos elbowed the man against him as his actions in the game forced them to have to restart form a pervious checkpoint, “I didn’t have much time to change anyway, Honeydew was over here in a flash once I texted him I was free.”

“What can I say? I wanted to play!” The red haired man smiled from ear to ear, leaning further back into the cushions.

Maneuvering over to the chaotic bookshelf Lalna fingered through looking over his past text books, “And you’re wearing Honeydew’s hoodie, why?” His voice grew analytical as he moved through unorganized piles.

“I got a bit chilly so he let me borrow it,” Xephos burrowed his nose into the collar of the plush item, “It’s so comfy and warm I don’t want to take it off.” Honeydew beamed in no particular direction as he heard his offer was being used well.

“If you were at the gym… isn’t your sweat and what not going to make it smell?” Nano added in wanting to be included in the mock interrogation.

“I don’t mind,” Honeydew hummed nudging the other with his shoulder, “Xephos has a nice smell, like all the time.” The brunette snorted at the odd compliment and nudged the other back. Nano didn’t know whether she should release her pent up awe of adoration or if her timing would be considered inappropriate.

“This is the one!” Lalna held the book between his thumb and forefinger triumphantly, “This is the one I told you about. Reads like a breeze and I promise you if you actually take notes on the highlighted points you’ll pass no problem.”

Accepting the book greatly Nano unfastened her bag to slide the text in with her others, “Got it. Got it completely,” Lalna raised his eyebrow at the peppy girl, “What?” Her voice grew defensive, “Like you said, simple. Even I couldn’t screw it up!” She stood proud with hands on her hips trying to boost her own self-confidence.

Lalna traded curious eyebrows, “You still want my help don’t you?” He chuckled, feeling confidence in his own sense.

“Yes please!” Nano peeped from behind her hands which held her mouth to supress another awkward squeak. The pair on the sofa laughed as they continued to eavesdrop while they played. Lalna grimaced at the two like a disappointed parent before giving Nano a wave for her to follow.

They stepped into the minimally separated kitchen that was only a few steps from the spying ears, “Sorry about those two. They don’t seem to understand when a conversation is meant to be private.” Lalna moved in front of the shiny refrigerator to crack open the top freezer, “Wanna try something I’ve been working on? Don’t worry it’s perfectly safe and was made in a regular kitchen and not the lab from school like last time. No tricks, promise.”

Noting how many promises Lalna was making Nano shrugged to accept whatever it was Lalna offered. Slinging her bag’s strap over the top of her head she laid the heavy sack on top of the counter, “Our conversation wasn’t exactly private. We were talking right next to them. Besides, it wasn’t like we were discussing anything that was hush hush.” Nano’s eyes perused the tiled kitchen looking for anything of interesting or out of the ordinary she could register as Lalna’s doing.

“You were embarrassed that they were listening. You weren’t being yourself,” Lalna pulled out a clear package to set in the sink before unraveling it to reveal bright red popsicles, “Sometimes you’re too easy to read and sometimes you’re more complicated than an unsolvable algorithm.” He sighed picking up two fully frozen sticks, curling his fingers tightly around the wood, “Here, try this.” He offered the frozen item to Nano with a lopsided smile.

“Thanks…” Nano breathed taking the frozen treat, “What exactly is it? It looks just like a popsicle.” She tried to ignore how only a matter of seconds ago Lalna was reporting his findings on his analysis of her.

“I got tired of having to buy popsicles and getting stuck with flavours nobody liked when all the good ones were gone. So I decided to make my own. Try it, its strawberry.” He hummed plunging the frozen liquid between his lips.

Nano twiddled the food experiment between her fingers before giving a cautious lick to the side. She slapped her free hand to her face to hold onto her cheek, “Oh my God Lalna! It’s so sweet!”

Lalna chuckled in reply and continued staining his lips with the sugary treat. “If you think this is good you should try my cooking.” He didn’t bother hiding his haughty tone to brag, “If it wasn’t for me, Xephos and Honeydew would probably just live off of frozen ready meals and take aways.”

Giggling over the thought of Lalna in a kitchen Nano had to dive further into the conversation, “You cook? That’s amazing! I love cooking too! We should make something together one day, see who is better.”

Titling his now barren stick in Nano’s direction Lalna chuckled again, “You’re on! Cooking is just another type of science, I’ll totally crush you.”

Both looked at each other with flickering determination before bursting into sporadic fits of laughter. Lalna clutched the counter behind him for support as he felt his stomach bounce with his intake of breath as he tried to even his air stream again. He smiled up at Nano through his hectic hair, “You almost done there?” He laughed again as he gestured to Nano’s now dripping popsicle.

“Almost, sheesh give me some time to actually enjoy what I’m eating.” She sneered at him from across the room making a face as she flared her upper lip in defiance.

Lalna mocked back with his own pull twisted face as he pushed himself away from the counter. He watched with clinical eyes as Nano caught a drop from the strawberry item that threatened to slip down her forearm. Lalna again did nothing to stop the chuckle that passed through him as he stepped closer to Nano who looked up to meet him as she felt his approaching shadow.

Dipping his head he took hold of Nano’s delicate wrist to bring the popsicle up to his mouth. He eyed the thawing solid, flicking out his tongue to gradually catch another drop. He kept his trained sight on Nano’s face, observing her reaction. When her daunted expression did not change he took the snack from her fingers to compactly take it into the back of his throat, consuming what was left. 

“I _was_ going to finish that.” Nano complained, having no fear while standing her frame militantly in front of the man. “You always take things without asking.”

Tossing the stick into the sink behind him Lalna smiled deviously, “Well then…” Lalna grasped lightly at Nano’s chin, “May I kiss you?”

Nano instantly knew her face was heating up to an insane degree, burning her cheeks. She tried to clear her throat to wash away her nerves as she looked back at the now hushed blonde, “You may.” She breathed, her warm air brushing against the advancing face.

A chaste strawberry flavoured kiss sweetly graced her cheek, generating a high pitched giggle from Nano’s chest. She looked back up at Lalna, not paying her blush mind anymore, “May I kiss you again?” Lalna teased with a playful wisp of air.

“You may.” Nano giggled presenting her other cheek for the blonde. She couldn’t help the smile as she felt another sticky kiss against her skin.

“May I-“

“Oh for God’s sake Lalna!” Nano pestered, interrupting him loudly, “Just come here!” Grabbing at Lalna’s shirt collar she pulled his head down to her level to press their lips together. Sickly sweetly melted sugar glued their lips even closer as they moved. Lalna’s hands found a resting place on Nano’s small hips, pulling her nearer as Nano struggled to link her hands around his neck compelling her to stand on her tip toes. She ran her thumbs up the sides of Lalna’s neck as she finally got a strong enough grip to keep her standing securely on the tops of her toes.

They hummed with one another, stirring slowly to coax each muscle. Lalna rubbed small circles on the prominent bones he held, lowering his head further to accommodate Nano’s height difference. Shrill shrieks interrupted the two which were soon followed by loud sobbing emanating from the living room.

“I think something must have startled Honeydew…” Lalna leaned back to awkwardly peer into the room spotting Xephos holding Honeydew who was spewing obscenities about a character who took him by surprise. Sighing, Lalna turned back around to the perky Nano who planted a smile back to his lips, “You know, we ordered pizza…”

Nano giggled, rubbing her palm against her bicep, “Yeah, I kind of guessed.”

“Well… do you wanna stay, for pizza? I ordered a large because it’s good for leftovers, so it’ll be easy to share.”

Reaching out, Nano grabbed onto Lalna’s hands to swing their arms together from side to side, “Sure, I’d love to.” She halted the movement as Lalna brought the clasped hands up to his mouth. He raised an eyebrow for question which Nano replied with another squeaky giggle to give permission. His lips made contact with the backs of her hands just long enough to leave a small warm sensation on her skin.

“Can you help me study while I’m here?” Nano’s voice piped up as another series of howls came from the living room. “I could really use the help.”

“Sure.” Lalna dropped their hands so Nano could swing them again, “If you’re free Thursday I could help you study then as well.”

“Lalna Coffee!” Nano accented her vowels, “Are you asking me out on a date?” She laughed swaying their hands together with more force.

“And if I am?” Lalna grinned wildly, now fully moving his arms with Nano’s strength.

“Well I think I’d have to accept.”

Lalna worked his eyebrows again, “You ‘have to’ huh?” He laughed at her wording.

Nano mocked the other with a confident expression, “Correction: I’ll gladly say yes.” She sealed her words with a sweet kiss to Lalna’s forehead which she reached with a small jump. Both laughed in unison watching the excitement that sparked in each other’s eyes. Lalna gave a small tug to their joined hands, “Come on, no time like the present!” His enthusiasm bubbled through his breath, “We can start by using the text book I gave you! Chapter one is of course the perfect way to start!”

Allowing Lalna to lead her down the hall Nano skipped along to keep up, “I can’t wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome fanart for this!! <3  
> http://princecolbalt.tumblr.com/post/84872548871/a-doodle-from-idlepaces-lalnasounds-fic-study  
> http://yogshameblog.tumblr.com/post/84881132988/i-read-this-beautiful-fanfic-by-idlepace-and-the  
> http://princecolbalt.tumblr.com/post/84949778746/some-more-study-with-me-doodles


End file.
